Many device users have portable electronic and computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, multimedia devices, and similar mobile devices. These types of mobile devices are increasingly designed with more memory and processing capabilities, and generally include a camera device that can be utilized to capture digital images. With the increased memory and processing capabilities, these types of mobile devices can also be used to run imaging applications, such as may be used for image processing and/or sketch creation. However, as with most computer-generated images, it can be very difficult to generate an image that has both the look and “feel” of a natural appearing image. Typically, the processing algorithms that are used have a tendency to create images that appear digitally created, and have a detectable, unnatural appearance or characteristic. This is also common with conventional imaging applications that have a feature to create a virtual brush from vectors and bitmaps that have been preprocessed and converted to black and white.